Kronk Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Wendy Darling - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Tinker Bell - June (Little Einsteins) *John Darling - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Michael Darling - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Captain Hook - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Smee - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Lost Boys played by: **Cubby - Taran (The Black Cauldron) **Nibs - Schroeder Schulz (Peanuts) **Slightly - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) **The Twins - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) **Tootles - Caillou *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Bridget (Vampirina) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) **Black Haired Mermaid - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Tiger Lily - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Indian Chief - Monster House *Nana - Destiny (Finding Dory) *George Darling - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Mary Darling - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Pirate with Accordion - Dilbert Scenes *Kronk Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Kronk Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Kronk Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Kronk Pan part 4 - Kronk Chases His Shadow/Lindsay and Kronk Meet *Kronk Pan part 5 - Jimmy and Timmy Meet Kronk/June in a Sulky Mood *Kronk Pan part 6 - Roger Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Kronk Pan part 7 - Meet Rasputin and the Guards/Dick Dastardly vs. Joanna *Kronk Pan part 8 - Rasputin Attacks Kronk and the Darling Children *Kronk Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/June Tries to Kill Lindsay *Kronk Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Kronk Pan part 11 - Kronk and Lindsay Meet the Mermaids/Rasputin Kidnaps Belle *Kronk Pan part 12 - Kronk Tricks Rasputin/Saving Belle *Kronk Pan part 13 - Rasputin's Next Plan *Kronk Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Kronk Pan part 15 - June Helps Rasputin *Kronk Pan part 16 - Big Chief Kronk/I Had a Mother Once *Kronk Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Rasputin *Kronk Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Rasputin"/A Bomb! *Kronk Pan part 19 - Kronk Cares About June *Kronk Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Kronk Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Rasputin is a Codfish *Kronk Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Kronk Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Movie Used *Peter Pan Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Little Einsteins Gallery Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Peter Pan Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Wendy Darling June.jpg|June as Tinker Bell Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as John Darling Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Michael Darling Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Captain Hook DickDastardly.png|Dick Dastardly as Mr. Smee Joanna.png|Joanna the Goanna as Tick-Tock Crocodile Taran-0.jpg|Taran as Cubby Schroeder.png|Schroeder Schulz as Nibs Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Slightly Tommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster.jpg|Chuckie Finster as the Twins Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Tootles Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Tiger Lily Monster House.jpg|Monster House as the Indian Chief Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Nana Prince Eric.jpg|Prince Eric as George Darling Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Mary Darling Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as the Pirate with Accordion Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley, Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget, Poppy Peepleson.png|Poppy Peepleson, Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, 48226486_goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png|Goldie Locks, and Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as the Mermaids Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs